


Monster

by Sonzaishinai



Series: The Owl’s Music Prompts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Based on prompts from specific songs, Dark, Established Relationship, Evil Superman, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt inspired, Song is Monster by Skillet, drabble?, morally ambiguous superman, prompt, quick fic or concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai
Summary: The disobedience had to go sooner or later. For now, he’d deal with it. Allow him to adjust and steadily ease him into listening to small suggestions before progressing into commands. Really, it was only for Bruce’s safety- no one could fault him. After all, Bruce is his.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is in due part to a personal project I had set up about a week or two ago and have only just begun. Originally, it was only gonna be artwork based on prompts but I had the idea to accompany the pieces with reading material. All the prompts are derived from songs. For today, it’s Monster by Skillet.
> 
> Enjoy.

A white room with white sheets atop a pale figure on a white bed.

 

If Clark had to describe it simply, that’d be it. The medbay. He was in the medbay and said medbay currently housed Batman. The reason? A well-placed bullet having struck between the plating of his lover’s armor, wedging itself into his hip amidst a battle against several dozen thugs.

 

Normally, he’d bring Bruce back to Wayne Manor. Back home. However, the location of the strike had been alarming, disabling him quickly, though not permanently. A stroke of luck, perhaps.

 

Superman ground his teeth. He’d been watching, after all. ‘So much for being the protector of the night,’ he mentally cursed. 

 

‘Treating his life like it was an invaluable sacrifice.’ The jaw that could crush diamonds further clenched, hard enough, perhaps, to bite through steel as though it were butter. 

 

A telltale clenching of the fists. ‘Not a single fucking regard for the fact that I _own_ him.’

 

After pulling his dark knight out of trouble, he’d gone along and slaughtered the thugs. They were like ants to him and, though he knew Bruce would be enraged if he found out, he didn’t care. Bruce might despise murderers, but he listened to reason. He cleaned up quite well, too. If Bruce was going to discover the painful demise of his attackers, it’d be a long time from now. He’d already trust Clark’s word if he were to lie, telling him that he’d sent the thugs off to the police. There was no more information he could wring out of them, so there’d be no need to check Clark’s claims. Once he did find out, Clark could play it off, claim he’d done it in a fit of panic, or rage, or anything of the likes. Cry it off, pretend he was scarred emotionally from the event. Bruce would believe him. Bruce would let him off. 

 

Beside him, Bruce shook numbly through the haze of residual sedatives from his surgery. Noting his tense lover, he dumbly raised his arm to put a hand on Clark’s shoulder and Clark simply gazed at him with worry, taking the wrist into hand and lifting it gently so he could rub his cheek against the open palm. 

 

Shortly thereafter, Bruce once again fell into a slumber. 

 

Clark could almost laugh. Even when he was the one who’d need more worrying over, Bruce never failed to be more alarmed over someone else, whether it be their physical, emotional, or mental state that is damaged. With every second of staring, he felt his heart expand with awe and adoration for his lover.

 

If only he knew of the monster that Clark  _truly_ was, though. It’d only be a matter of time or perhaps never before he’d be discovered. Regardless, he’d already established a plan that ensured Bruce would stand down in the case of something drastic occurring.

 

Capture his heart- Ensure compliance.

 

Falling in love in return was just a bonus.

 

[Monster by Skillet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6863vjJ9Ds)

**Author's Note:**

> This is in due part to a personal project I had set up about a week or two ago and have only just begun. Originally, it was only gonna be artwork based on prompts but I had the idea to accompany the pieces with reading material. All the prompts are derived from songs. For today, it’s Monster by Skillet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
